Stockholm Syndrome
by iloveyaoi143
Summary: Robin has a fear. Slade finds this new information on his apprentice incredibly helpful and develops a plan to use it against the Boy Wonder; swearing that he will have his apprentice, and he would have him soon. And when he did, he would have him, Permanently..
1. Fear is a dirty word

**Okay so I'm very positive that no one will ever read this, considering ya know Teen Titans isn't very, erm 'in' anymore..which I really hate! But RobinxSlade has always been a passionate OTP of mine, and I just really wanted to give writing them a shot! This is purely for my entertainment and honestly an outlet for all my Sladin needs c; But if anyone's reading this than, please! Review! Reviews make me so happy!**

**Just a slight warning, there will be some heavy stuff in here. I don't want to say what exactly for fear of giving too much away but lets just say it is very VERY not for people under the age of 18 and leave it at that for now c: if you wish to continue reading it even though you are not of he appropriate age then, I am not to blame. But I will be putting warnings on the chapters containing said material so don't worry. c: Anywho on with the Fic!**

* * *

_"Come on Robin! Truth or Dare man!"_

Beast boy yelled, making Slade want to roll his eyes at how childish the Titans were. He was currently watching them through one of the many hidden camera's he had scattered about the Titans Tour. He liked to keep a close watch on Robin, and his apprentice should not be wasting time with foolish games, but rather using it to become stronger in mind and body.

_Robin sighed, _"_Truth." He said shaking his head and smiling slightly at Beast boy's maturity level. (or lack thereof)_

_Beast boy brought his hand up to his chin as if really thinking about what to ask his leader. He smiled wide pointing at the boy,_

_"What's your biggest fear?!" he yelled, with a twinkle of pride at his brilliant question._

Slade leaned forward in his chair, he had never thought to ask Robin this while he had him and was slightly interested in what his apprentice would say. That is if he was in fact afraid of anything. He squinted noticing how his apprentice froze slightly. So slightly he was sure none of the boy's teammates had noticed. So his apprentice was afraid, but of what?

_"Give me another question.." Robin said bitterly._

_"Ah! Come on man! I worked really hard on that one!"_

_"Oh yes Robin! Please do reply! I am most interested in the answer!"_

"Yeah Rob just answer. No big deal if you're afraid of something!"

_"I am __**not**__ afraid of __**anything**__!" Robin spat, getting up and storming towards the elevator._

"Judgment."

Robin felt a hand resting on his shoulder turning to discover it belonged to Raven.

Robin's brows furrowed beneath his mask.

_"What?"_

"Judgment. That is what I fear." She said, but through their bond the boy wonder could hear her true words.

**_'Everyone gets scared Robin.'_**

_It said._

**_'Even I'_**

_"Uh, I'm freaked of being called a freak." Beast Boy joined in._

_"Oh! I am most afraid of the films of Horror!"_

"I'm scared of getting blown up!"

_Raven nodded looking at Robin, "We're your __**friends**__ Robin. We don't __**care**__ about your __**weaknesses**__.."_

_Robin glared furiously, though not at anything imparticular before wiping the pale girl's hand from his body and stepping onto the elevator._

Raven was about to sigh in defeat when they heard a grudging voice whisper something almost too softly to hear.

"_**Abandonment**__." It said. " __**Abandonment **__is what I fear.."_

and then the doors closed.

* * *

**Again if anyone read that I would be happy to know what you thought! Sorry if I misrepresented BB but I'm pretty sure I misrepresented all of them so hopefully he won't take it to heart! Again Review! Reviews are very much so appreciated! c:**


	2. In the dark of the night he comes

**Okay so this is the second chapter and idk that's kind of it cx Same thing as before, if you're reading then review! :D**

* * *

Slade's eyes widened at his apprentice's confession. **_Abandonment_**. He slowly nodded as the pieces began to fall into place. Yes. That sounds appropriate. Observing his parent's tragic death and Batman's easy agreement to part ways with him surely must have taken a toll on the young boy. He pondered over the life of his apprentice. He certainly has been through a lot in his short amount of time. This fear could also be seen as the answer as to his undying loyalty to his pathetic team.

He had to make sure to never disappoint them, he didn't want them to suddenly stop caring and leave. He didn't want to be abandoned by them..

_'Like everyone else abandoned him'_

Slade smiled widely as an idea presented itself.

It was rather simple really. Not easy on any sort of level. But the simplicity almost made him want to laugh.

Almost.

But the future of his apprentice was no laughing matter and was far to serious a subject that was to be dealt with the utmost care and precise direction.

This plan was** ingenious**. **Full proof**.

_'Yes.'_

The villain mastermind smiled to himself, switching to the camera that rest in Robin's room, seeing his apprentice preparing for bed.

Slade reached out, running a finger along the image of the perfect boy on the screen.

'**_my_******_perfect boy' _

His mind whispered possessively.

He would start his plan immediately. Oh yes, he would have his apprentice, and he would have him soon.

And when he did, he would have him

**_Permanently_**.

* * *

Robin woke to a cold breeze wafting through his room. He shivered, walking over to the open window he was almost positive he had shut previously. Shrugging he simply shut it before standing and staring at the moon in the reflection of the water.

Robin had never liked the night. It was a time where no one was there. They were physically there, but nine times out of ten they were asleep. Which, is basically the same thing as being dead. The body was there, but the person who inhabited it was long gone.

He shook his head to rid it of these haunting thoughts. Now was not the time to think of being alone.

_'Why not?'_

A voice in his mind said, sounding eerily like a snake.

_'Why not think about it when that's exactly what you are..'_

_'Alone.'_

Robin sighed, shaking his head and bringing his hand up to run it through his long hair when something caught his eye in the reflection of the window.

"Hello Robin."

Robin whipped around coming face to face with his most hated enemy.

"Slade." He hissed.

Slade simply continued, completely ignoring the young boy.

"I must say I am slightly disappointed with your lack of awareness. I expected _more_, I think you may have begun to lose your touch **_apprentice_**."

Robin growled at that last bit before lunging forward as if he was going to throw a punch before kicking his leg out, sweeping Slade's from underneath him. When he felt Slade's body hit the floor he made a run for his bow staff, when Slade grabbed his foot making him land on his stomach.

True to his acrobatic background he easily swung his leg back, twisting his body successfully knocking the bigger man onto his back before tackling him and pinning his arms.

"Maybe Not." chuckled Slade.

Slade brought his legs up, gripping the boys head between his thighs, Robin grunted in pain as Slade head butted him. Fighting his dizziness Robin kneed Slade in the ribs to distract him as he tried to make another run for his bow staff.

Slade quickly recovered from the blow, grabbing the small boy's arm and twisting it around before doing the same to the other in one swift motion. Holding both of the boy's arms in one hand he used his other to grip Robin's hair in an effort to get him to stop squirming.

"Now, Robin we can do this the easy way, or the difficult one. Which is it you prefer?" Slade purred in his ear.

Robin growled, "Go to hell" he said his voice like acid.

Slade smirked before slamming his apprentice's head against the wall with just enough force to knock him out.

With his apprentice's body now limp in his arms he picked the boy up bridal style before stopping to brush a few strands of hair away from his face.

"Oh Robin," he said to the now sleeping boy,admiring how peaceful he looked.

"Soon you will see Robin. Soon you will see how much you need me. Soon you will realize how horrible it is to be without me. Soon,"

he paused, bringing the boys face closer to his own as if it were a secret meant strictly for the sleeping boy's ears.

"Soon, you will want me, as I want you. Soon you will proudly call me _**master**_."

* * *

**Well there's that! Hope it didn't feel to rushed for you! But I think it was quite nice and I am more than proud of it. c: Again review! I know I bug but I love hearing from my readers! It's nice to know that someone mutually enjoys something you created. It rather rewarding c:**


	3. According to plan

**Hi! So I was so happy to get such nice reviews on something I didn't think would ever ****_be_**** viewed, so I got excited and wrote the next chapter! c: I feel kind of uneasy about posting this, since it is so short but, I didn't want to keep you waiting and was so excited to get a new chapter in that I'm going to post this now and then get right back to writing the next one! c: Hope you enjoy it despite the shortness and review! :D**

* * *

"**_Please_**." Robin begged firmly, his eyes watering and his heart racing.

"**Please** _don't_ **_leave_**! I'm **sorry** I didn't **_mean_** to-"

"Yeah you never **_mean _**to do anything do you?" Cyborg snorted looking at his once leader in disgust.

"I can't _believe_ you man. After all we've been through..I never thought it would end like this.." Beast boy added, the changeling's ears half wilting in disappointment before going rigid with determination.

"But I guess that's how it has to be.." he finished.

Robin was panicking now, his breath coming in short shallow gulps. He looked to Raven, "Rae?"

The pale girl's eyes went black, "Do not call me that." She snipped, before closing her eyes and reciting the words Robin knew too well,

"**_Azerath Metrion Zenthos_**!" she shouted.

Robin doubled over gripping his chest as he felt something being ripped away from him. The feeling was equivalent to having someone rip your heart from your chest.

Excruciatingly painful at first, then unbearingly empty by the end.

"I have severed our bond Robin. You are free of it." The girl said.

But Robin knew what she truly meant,

**_'I am finally free from you.'_**

Robin rose to his knees, watching as a certain alien passed him by.

"Starfire?" he asked like a last resort.

He watched as her piercing green eyes, once filled with love and affection, now gone hollow and cold as they fell upon him.

"Goodbye Robin.." she said as they turned and walked away. Leaving him behind.

Leaving him to be swallowed by the darkness.

Leaving him,

**_alone_**.

* * *

Robin woke with a start, shivering as he recovered from the horrible dream. Sighing he shakily wiped cold sweat from his forehead, wincing as he came in contact with a bump in the corner. Touching it gingerly, he soon realized it wasn't something to be concerned about and simply let it be.

Analyzing his surroundings he noticed how the room he was in was made of solid metal with no windows or openings save a closed door on the far side of the room.

He remembered fighting Slade. But the rest was a blur, closing his eyes he tried to concentrate but he couldn't recall how he got here or where _'here'_ even was..

"Awake so soon?"

Robin jumped as he heard Slade's voice, turning to find him in the now open door way.

"Where am I?" Robin asked glaring at the man in front of him behind his mask.

"That, my boy is not for you to worry about." Slade replied walking forward towards him.

Robin growled, "You can't keep me here Slade." He hissed.

"On the contrary Robin, I think you will find that I do as I please. And I assure you, you will not be leaving. Period." He said smugly.

Robin growled jumping up to slam a punch to the side of the man's face, but was suddenly caught by a chain.

Slade smirked beneath his mask, "Be still apprentice, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself..." he taunted the boy.

Robin seethed but complied, the stinging in his wrist dissipating.

"What do you want Slade?" the boy snapped.

"Robin, your cluelessness is surprising, I thought it was quite obvious what I wanted..." the man said, crouching down until he was face to face with his apprentice.

"**_You_**."

Robin scoffed in disgust, "You went through all this trouble for me?" the boy said in disbelief.

"Simply to gain me as an apprentice?" he asked.

Slade nodded.

"_Well then I hope you enjoy __**disappointment**_." He quipped.

**_WACK!_**

Robin clutched his cheek rubbing at it to relieve some of the burning sensation caused by the back of Slade's hand. "_What the_-"

Slade grabbed Robin's shirt, "Listen to me boy," the man said calmly in a completely stale tone. His single visible eye completely emotionless, resembling stone.

Robin was terrified.

"Since you are going to be here for quite a while, I think now would be a good time to inform you of the rules." The man paused.

"_First_, you will _address_ me with **_respect._** _Second_, you _will __**obey me**_ at **all times** no questions asked. _Third_, you **_will_** _come_ when I call. No matter what. _Fourth_, you will regard me as your **_master_** and **_teacher_**and nothing less. _Understood_?" he said.

"And if I **_don't_**?" Robin challenged. He wasn't going to just _agree_ to the terms of this man. Especially not without a fight.

Slade's eye lowered threateningly, "Any form of defiance will result in **severe punishment**. And _believe you me_, my punishments are _not _to be taken lightly." He finished.

Robin gulped, if memory served him correctly Slade wasn't bluffing about the harshness of his punishments.

"_Do we have a deal_?" the man asked.

Robin thought for a minute. If he could play along with Slade's little game long enough. Maybe he could fool the man into false trust and find a way to escape? After careful consideration Robin decided it was really the only chance he had.

"**_Fine_**." Robin answered, forcing the single syllable through gritted teeth.

Slade nodded, "Good." He said, reaching to his belt and pulling a key from it, unlocking the shackles from Robin's wrists.

"Now come, you haven't eaten and I'm sure you're hungry." The man said standing, holding his hand out for his apprentice.

Robin ignored the hand, standing up on his own. He was about to deny his offer for food as well when remembrance of the second rule stopped him in his tracks.

Well that and the ridiculously embarrassing noise that erupted from his stomach.

Slade nodded, "Come." He said, gesturing towards the door and following behind his apprentice.

The man smiled beneath his mask, the boy was doing exactly as he thought. He prided himself on how well he knew his apprentice; he knew his thought process, his habits, he even knew things about him he didn't think even the boy himself was aware of.

_'No one knows him like you'_

His mind whispered.

_'Which is why he is mine.'_

He added.

He paused in his thoughts as he looked upon his apprentice.

Slowly he felt a smile playing on his lips.

His apprentice never failed to please him. He always did as he wanted him to, whether he was conscious of it or not. He had done everything correctly. Expressed all the appropriate emotions resulting in the proper outcome.

_Everything was going according to plan.._

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think! Again I apologize for the length but I promise I will post the next one soon and try to make it longer kay? Well just like before Reviews Reviews Reviews! That's what I love =^~^= ! And constructive criticism is more then welcome! Whether it be on how to portray the characters better or simply a misplaced coma! Feel free to let me know your honest opinion c: Okay well looks like I'm all done here so off I go to write the next chapter! :D**


	4. Never say Never

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! I told you I would work on it didn't I? c; Anyway let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

Slade walked ahead of Robin, leading him to the kitchen.

"Sit." He said gesturing to an empty chair at the table.

Robin sat slowly, willing his stomach not to growl. He looked up as a man with white hair walked in, setting a plate with eggs and potatoes down and pouring him a glass of juice.

Robin mumbled an awkward,

"**Thank you**"

to the elder before picking up his fork and eating a potato.

* * *

When Robin was finished he got up and walked towards the sink to wash his dishes.

"Don't bother Robin. Wintergreen will tend to those.." Slade said holding up his hand.

Robin shook his head, continuing his journey to the sink, "He made the meal, It's the least I could do." he said.

Robin jumped as Slade knocked the plate from his hand, causing it to fall to the floor and shatter.

"I told you to _leave it_." Slade said darkly. "Now look at what you've done. You've made more work for him to do." He said.

Robin was about to scream at the man when he remembered the rules,

_"Second_, you _will __**obey me**_ at **all times** no questions asked. "

He had said.

"Any form of defiance will result in **severe punishment**. And _believe you me_, my punishments are _not _to be taken lightly."

Robin swallowed his words, imagining himself drop kicking the older man as he did.

"What have you to say for yourself?" Slade continued.

Robin glared, gritting his teeth he grudgingly answered the man.

"I'm sorry.." he growled unhappily.

Slade glared, "_I'm sorry_-?" he said.

Robin fumed, looking down at the floor in frustration.

"_Look at me_ when I speak to you **_boy_**!" Slade demanded.

Robin looked at the man, their gazes locking. The more Robin stared at thehim, the more he felt the words slipping. The forcefulness of the villain's stare throwing off his hesitation, bending him to his will. He almost didn't realize it as he heard his voice say in a strained voice,

"_I'm sorry_, **Master**.."

Slade nodded, "That's better." He said before continuing.

"I will pardon you this once apprentice, but do not be fooled into thinking it will re-occur. Disobey me again, and I promise you _will_ regret it." He finished firmly.

"Understood?" he asked.

Robin mentally scoffed, now he was just toying with him. Well two could play at that game.

"Yes." He said. Purposely looking towards the wall.

Slade inwardly smiled at the firm defiance of his apprentice. He was brave in doing so.

_'Never lose that Robin. Never lose that stubborn personality of yours..'_

He thought,

_'But more importantly, Never use it with __**me**__.'_

"Robin, you try my patience." Slade warned menacingly.

"Do you understand?" he asked again, with more conviction.

Robin shivered at the cold sound the man's voice had taken on.

_'Remember the plan'_

He thought.

'_You have to play along'_

Robin mentally sighed as he brought his eyes back to Slade's,

"Yes, Master" he said.

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask at how smoothly the words flowed from his mouth. He felt like he wanted to chop off his own tongue. He resisted the urge to shudder and wipe his tongue like a child and simply stood there waiting for Slade to give him an order.

If Robin listened close enough, he could hear the disgusted cries of his pride.

Slade nodded, "Very good. Never forget who is in control here Robin. I would really hate to have to remind you.." he trailed off.

"Now, follow me, we are to start your training today and I have many things planned." He said, placing his hands behind his back and leading the way.

Robin rolled his eyes as he watched him, quickly he flashed an apologetic look to the old man before running to catch up with the menace.

* * *

When they got to the training room Slade turned to him,

"Stay here." He said before walking to a door at the far end of the room.

When he returned he was holding what looked to be shoes an outfit of some sort in his arms.

"Put this on, it is what you are to be wearing from now on. There are more of them stocked in the closet of your room. "He said handing the bundle to the boy.

Robin placed the boots on the floor, observing his new clothes.

They consisted of a one piece black body suit with orange running down the sides, and a jagged orange "S" on the back, as well as a small "S" on the left side of the chest. The gloves also had small "S" 's on them and his boots were black with orange trimming.

Robin glared at the clothing, barely resisting the urge to throw it at the man's face and run for it, when he sighed.

Noticing there was no place to change he simply started undressing. He hadn't realized that he was still in his green t-shirt and grey sweat pants from the night before.

* * *

Slade was about to tell him he could change in the room he had gotten the clothes from when he started undressing.

He watched as his apprentice removed his shirt. Revealing his faint six pack and taught muscles. He was surprised to find that Robin's v-line was more prominent then he had thought and was curious to know what his apprentice would look like after under-going some proper training, making him even more eager to teach the boy.

Slade was sure the boy knew what he was doing to him. Removing his pants so slowly, turning to the side, so that his bulge was clearly visible. But looking upon his apprentice's face he was much to consumed with the task at hand and didn't seem to be paying attention.

When Robin began to put on the suit, Slade was stunned. It fit Robin extremely well. Clinging perfectly to his thin yet firm body. It was almost like a second skin. One with Slade's initial plastered to him.

Slade shook his head to clear it after robin stood back up from putting on his boots.

He nodded quickly re-gaining his composure.

"Let's begin."

* * *

Slade circled Robin as he explained to him what they would be doing.

"Today we will be testing your agility as well as your concentration and pain tolerance. " he said.

"You will go through this obstacle course. You must avoid the obstacles in your path as well as refrain from getting hit by any arrows." He paused

"I will demonstrate." He said handing Robin a square device as big as his palm with a red button in the middle.

"Press the button when I tell you." he said, before walking over to the front of the course.

"**Now**."

Robin pressed the button watching as Slade ran, jumping over a crate, successfully landing on his hands and back flipping onto a moving platform, somehow avoiding the arrows being shot at him before moving onto a section with poles sticking out of the floor.

Robin was about to roll his eyes at the sad 'obstacle' in disdain when a blast of fire shot up from one of the poles. Robin's eyes widened as Slade ran across, somehow dodging both the sudden bursts of fire as well as the flying arrows. He watched intensely at how the man moved. Every slight movement was calculated. Thought out, and planned to the last detail. Robin wondered how one man could be so ridiculously clever. Robin was impressed.

_'Wait. What?'_

He thought.

_'I did _not_ just say that I'm impressed by Slade.'_

He decided.

**_'Yes you did.'_**

His mind whispered.

_'No I didn't.'_

He answered.

**_'Oh but you did..'_**

It whispered.

**_'You're impressed by him. Intrigued. You want to know how he moves like that. How he thinks everything out so perfectly. You want him to teach you..'_**

_'No.'_

**_'Yes.'_**

_'Maybe..'_

Robin's train of thought was disrupted by Slade coming to the end of the course. He was almost there, when a blast erupted at the same moment an arrow was shot. Robin was sure he was either going to be burned or hit but neither happened. He paused, snatching the arrow mid flight and back flipping over the sudden blast, landing perfectly on the other side of the course.

Slade flicked the arrow to the ground as if it were nothing and walked toward his apprentice. He noted the shock and impressed look the boy wore, letting his pride absorb the satisfaction before speaking.

"Your turn." He said holding his hand out for the remote.

Robin nodded, quickly composing himself as he handed him the remote and made his way to the course.

He took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Slade asked him.

"**Let's go**"

* * *

Robin ran through the maze mimicking Slade perfectly. Flipping over the crate, he landed on the moving platform. The first part was easy enough. But the fire pit was remarkably more difficult. Trying to mime the actions of the older man, Robin made it halfway through. Right when he was about to leap over a blast, he felt a stabbing pain in his side.

"**_Arrgh_**!" he yelled.

Holding to his side he looked and found an arrow protruding from his body. Not wasting time on the dangerous pit he quickly forgot the object, ignoring the pain as he flipped and dodged the remaining arrows. Remembering Slade's action he turned to the side to find an arrow coming right at his face, but quickly caught it. Turning, he could hear the pipe behind him building up.

He paced himself as he ran towards it full speed. Right before he reached it he leaped landing on his arms, doing a back flip to dodge it. Robin could feel the heat on his cheeks as he barely missed the blast before landing on the floor at the end of the obstacle. The force of the flip causing a horrible pain to blossom in his side, his legs gave way and he landed on his knees. His hands gripping his side.

He reached for the arrow to pull it out when another hand swatted it away.

"Don't. Follow me.." Slade said, wrapping the boy's arm around his neck and helping him walk.

* * *

When they reached their destination it was a white room similar to a doctor's office only much larger. Slade walked him over to the examination table.

"Lay down. **_Gently_**.." he said softly.

Robin layed down letting Slade's hand hold his head until it rest firmly on the table.

"This is going to hurt.." Slade warned him, waiting till he had his fists and teeth clenched before ripping out the arrow.

Robin merely grunted at what Slade knew must have been remarkable pain. Robin merely concentrated on the colors now splattered across his vision as Slade went to work patching him up.

When Slade finished and the bandages were secure Robin went to sit up. But ended up grabbing his head in a wave of dizziness.

Slade caught his arm to keep him from falling off the table,

"You lost a reasonable amount of blood." He said helping the boy sit up.

"It will take a minute or two for the circulation to regulate." He said.

Robin nodded releasing his head and blinking a few times to clear his vision.

He felt Slade squeeze his shoulder and looked up at him in surprise.

"_You did well Robin._" He said.

Robin scoffed, "**_I got shot with an arrow_**.." he mumbled in self disappointment.

Slade shook his head, "You did _well_ Robin." He repeated firmly.

"That obstacle course should have taken you _months_ to master. You managed it on the first try." He explained.

Robin's brows raised as he continued, "You saw how it was to be done and you _did it_. You exceeded any expectations with flying colors. _You have done well apprentice_." He said squeezing his shoulder once again, looking the boy in the eye as he said.

"**I am proud of you**."

* * *

When Robin reached his room he could still hear Slade's words echoing in his head.

_'You have done well apprentice. '_

**_'I am proud of you.'_**

No one had ever said that to him before. When he was with Batman the boy did everything in his power to get the stubborn hero to say something like that to him but was never able to. It felt.._nice_ to make someone proud..

_'Wait, hold on a second.'_

his mind said

_'I'm happy because __**Slade**__. My archenemy __**Slade**__, told me he was proud of me?'_

Robin scoffed at himself.

'**_No_**_. Slade is evil. It doesn't matter what he thinks of me. __**I couldn't care less**__!'_

He spat.

_'And tomorrow I'll show him that. I'll show him how much I don't care.'  
_  
he said.

_'I will never be your __**apprentice**__ Slade.'_

He vowed.

_'I'll __**die**__ first'_

* * *

**Okay so I know it's not great but it's something and in my defense I wrote it really late and I'm pretty tired so if this chapter seems kinda 'Blah' to you I sincerely apologize! But anyway review! :D**


	5. Playlist Part I

**Well just so you guys didn't think I bailed on you I figured I would update you on why I haven't updated in a while. Well in all honesty (no matter how cliche it may sound) I've just been busy. What with school and such. I've had six huge important tests since school started three weeks ago. SIX! And in the next two weeks I'm going to be doing Tests daily for about a month so I think It's safe to say that school's really been kicking my ass and that's not even counting the melodramatic experience that is my life as a whole so yeah, I dare not share with you the details. I would much rather be here slaving over a slow computer as a labor of love than cramming useless information regarding the Mayflower Compact into my brain within twenty-four hour's notice! Agh! I'm rambling! Anywho, I figured if I couldn't give you a new chapter I might as well give you the playlist. (or rather the part of the playlist that won't spoil the story c;)**

* * *

****Within You~ David Bowie  
(Slade to Robin)

* * *

Okay so the key lyrics in the song are:

"How you've turned my world you **_precious thing_**."

"_**Everything**_ I've done, I've done for _you_!"

"You've run so **_long_**; You've run so _**far**_!"

"Your _eyes_ can be so_** cruel**_!Just as, **_I_** can be so _**cruel**_!"

"Though, I **do** _believe in__ you_. Yes I _**do**_!"

* * *

**AND DO NOT PAY ATTENTION TO ANYMORE OF THE SONG(S) (this goes for future and present) THAN THE LYRICS LISTED. or I solemnly swear you will be disappointed as all heck! And yes I love David Bowie and no this is not the only song by him that will be entered into this playlist so if you don't like him well then I guess you'll just have to endure it c; LUVS! Oh and if you guys have any requests on songs to add to the playlist feel free to list them in the reviews!**


	6. When you lose somebody

_We met it seems, such a short time ago.._

You looked at me, needing me so..

Yet, from your sadness, our happiness grew..

And I found out I needed you too!

I remember how we used to play!

I recall those rainy days..

The fire's glow that kept us warm..

But now you're gone..And I'm alone..

~Goodbye May Seem Forever- Fox and the Hound~

* * *

__

BeastBoy woke with a start.

"Woah, crazy dream.." he said bringing a green hand to his forehead. Throwing the covers off ,he leaped out of bed. Trotting over to his bathroom. He almost made it this time without going to his closet.

_Almost_.

He changed course, heading straight for the closet and opening it. With a quick look over his shoulders he lifted pile of dirty clothes to reveal a small heart shaped box. Lifting the lid he sighed as he picked up a picture.

"_Terra_.." he said somberly, trailing his thumb over her smiling face.

Before he could stop himself he felt a drop of water on his nose. He quickly wiped it off, for fear of getting his picture wet.

**Terra**.

BeastBoy gently placed the picture back in the box, shutting the lid and clutching it to his chest. Nestling himself in the corner of his closet. He sobbed, his eyes acting as waterfalls as warm tears poured out, sliding down his face. He hiccupped remembering the way she used to look at him.

No judgment in her eyes, nothing to tell she even knew he was a mutant. Then her laughter ringing as he turned into a dung beetle and hid inside Robin's food.

_**Robin**_.

He sniffled.

He remembered Robin coming in one day, after BeastBoy had wallowed in his broken heart for a bit too long. He had been looking for BeastBoy; they'd had a mission to do.

He sniffled again, as he remembered the door sliding open, revealing his leader.

"**BeastBoy**..." he had said.

Beast Boy's problem had been when he expected him to crouch down and console him. Or leave him with an awkward "Oh I'm sorry" and tell the team he couldn't make it. He expected him to be a concerned father.

That's how BeastBoy had always seen him. Like a parental figure. Robin had taken him in. Let him join his team. Let him eat his food. Let him train with him. Let him share his company. It was like being adopted into a new family. _Robin's_ Family...

He had been surprised when Robin did nothing but stand there, but he was definitely in shock with what he did do.

"**Get up**. We have a mission to do." He had finished. His voice stale and clipped.

BeastBoy's eyes had widened, "Wh-What?"

"_**Get**_._** Up**_. We have a mission to do." He repeated walking away.

BeastBoy gaped "_Aren't you gonna say something_? _**Anything**_?!" he had shouted.

Robin had stopped, turning toward his teammate. Eyes tired, his face void of all emotion.

"What do want me to say BB? That it's okay? That it'll get easier with time?" he asked.

"Well it's not and it won't." he said plainly.

"It won't get easier." he continued.

"Only harder. It'll get harder to remember her voice. The sound of her laugh. Her personality. It will all start to fade away. And when it does, you'll be in more pain than you are now with the memories fresh in your mind." He paused.

"Life is hard. Get over it." He said flatly.

Now BeastBoy could see Robin hadn't been talking to him anymore. But to someone else.

But at the time the cold harsh words hurt the little green mutant. He'd felt as though Robin had struck him.

"**You're a liar**!" he'd yelled, pointing a shaky finger at the older boy.

Robin glared though it was empty,

"**I'm not lying**! I'm telling you the truth BeastBoy! It will never be easier, It will always hurt! But I do promise you one thing…" he said walking slowly toward the boy.

"One Day..You won't even remember her name.."

At that BeastBoy had lost it, lashing out at his leader with full force as he swung a fist at his face. But Robin had seen it coming and dodged, grabbing the younger's wrist, and swinging him around, landing a hard kick to his back. Sending the Halfling flying before bouncing safely on his bed.

BeastBoy had turned around, ready to fight. But Robin was already at the door. His face only half turned in his direction,

"You're exempted from this mission BeastBoy." he'd said.

"When your head is clear you will rejoin the team. Until then.."

BeastBoy's heart had been pounding so hard he could feel it throughout his whole body. He could hear Robin's next words echoing through his soul,

_"Until then..I here-by release you from the Teen Titans.."_

How stupid could he be?! Throwing a punch at his leader! Who did he think he was?!

This was **_Robin_**'s team!

**_His_**family!

BeastBoy was allowed into it strictly based on his ability to earn his keep! He was just another member. Surely not irreplaceable by any means! He was so stupid!

BeastBoy was prepared to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness when Robin finished his sentence.

"Try to get some rest. I'll be back to check on you later." he finished, walking out. The closed door signaling the end of the conversation.

BeastBoy had been surprised, at the time, by Robin's sudden changes in mood. But later he had realized his reason for being so cold.

_**Robin**__ had lost people too_..

* * *

**Okay so this is an underdog chapter. It seems unimportant I know. But trust me. This leads to some major shitake mushrooms later on! cx (and yes I realize how lame I am) But anyways there's more that I want to post today but only if I get reviews ~Insert Slade's gloriously evil laugh here~**

**_Booyah_****..**


	7. Taken

**Okay so here is a filler. I know I know scold me if you wish but It needed to be written! I couldn't very well not say what happened when the Titans' found their beloved leader had disapeared! Just suck it up soldier I don't like it anymore than you do, and I promise the next chapter has far more...exciting events ~wink wink~**

* * *

Starfire had woken up early that day. It was Robin's birthday! He was turning fifteen. A man by the standards of Tamaran and she was going to give him a traditional **_slamorphkin _**ceremony even if the Gordanian masters themselves attempt to stop her! She had just finished making **_Manomanorian_** **_slotch_**, sniffing it she grunted and shuddered clutching her nose and shrieking. Her face of disgust blossoming into one of pride!

"Yes! Just as sweet Galfore used to create!" she beamed.

Humming, she flew about the kitchen taste testing everything. Shuddering here, belching, spitting out, and spitting fire there.

"It all is perfect!" she exclaimed. Flying upwards and twirling, arms outstretched.

Raven snorted, though it was more out of endearment. She knew how much her leader meant to the alien. She could feel the flicker in Robin as well. Though it was nothing compared to blaring wild fire burning in the heart of her female companion. But, she was sure. If given the time, they could find happiness together. And if Starfire could give Robin happiness, well that was hardly a matter to shun.

"Isn't this all a little pointless without the birthday boy?" she droned, her voice laced with indifference. Per the norm.

"**_Snorphlat_**!" Starfire burted.

"I had almost not remembered!" she said landing on her feet and running off towards the elevator. Arms close to her chest and hands near her cheeks.

When she left Raven grinned. Though it was small and chuckled.

"Let Azerath have mercy on your taste buds Robin.." she said.

Starfire sprinted to Robin's room. Skidding to a stop at his door. She cleared her throat, preparing herself to greet her leader.

With booming voice she barged into the Raven's room,

"GOOD MORN DEAR ROBIN! I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR YOUR BITRTHDA-" she stopped realizing her friend was not in his bed.

"Robin?" she said. Walking forward clapping on the lights. She walked to bathroom, knocking

"Robin?" she asked.

At the silence she entered, quickly realizing he wasn't there.

"Hm." She said.

Next she checked under the bed, then the closet, then the shower. Completely oblivious of the fact that Robin was far too mature to take part in a childish antic such as 'hiding' in those types places for laughs.

Smiling she stood in the middle of the boy's room, arms crossed,

"Okay Robin you may come out now. You're joke is recognized and apprecia...ted.." she trailed off when she saw that Robin's bow staff was split in half; laying in pieces beside his shattered communicator.

She walked forward picking up the broken device, tracing it's 'T' with a delicate hand when a soft breeze brushed her cheek.

She gasped, shooting up and bringing her now empty hands up to her mouth. The communicator now abandoned on the floor. As she noticed the window was open and the drapes were disconnected on one side.

"Friends!" she yelled storming out of Robin's room and standing in the hallway.

"Friends! Come quick! Robin has been taken!" she screamed.

Within seconds BeastBoy was there followed by Cyborg.

"Star, what's wrong? What's with the yelling?" BB asked.

"Robin has been taken!" she repeated running back into her leader's bedroom. Quickly becoming hysterical as her own words sunk in.

"What?" BeastBoy asked weakly, his face going as white as is possible when Raven appeared in a Flash of darkness.

"**What's** going on?" she asked.

"Someone took Robin.." Cyborg answered. As BeastBoy ran in after Star. Leaving the other two to stand alone in the hallway.

Raven gaped, "No..that's not possible.." she said running into her friend room.

She ran towards the scene, ignoring a now sobbing Starfire as she took it all in. Robin had fought someone. And lost. That much was obvious to her. But, there was one thing she couldn't figure out.

"Who could have taken him?" Cyborg exclaimed,

"The guy's the most lethal person we know in hand to hand combat.."

"That's not true.." Raven corrected.

"Robin is skilled, but he depends on his bow staff to give him an advantage." She said.

"But based on the fact that it's still here says he wasn't able to get to it. Meaning he had no advantage. Resulting in his downfall.." she concluded.

"SHUT UP!" BeastBoy boomed.

"Don't talk about him like that! Like he's gone! He's not gone!" he shouted.

"He is gone BeastBoy.." Raven said sadly, worrying for her friends sanity.

BeastBoy shook his head furiously, "That's not what I mean! Your words!" he said, struggling to get his own out.

"You sound like you're talking about a dead person!" he shouted.

"Robins not dead." BeastBoy stated. Voice certain.

"We will find him. And whoever took him and make them pay." He said, his hand turning to a stubborn fist.

Raven nodded at the Halfling not wanting to upset him more. She had felt BeastBoy's admiration towards Robin. He saw Robin as more of a Father than a leader. Raven knew what it was like not having a father. And she wasn't about to rid BeastBoy of his before she knew for certain. She wouldn't dare reintroduce him to that pain.

It's much harder to mourn something good you lost, than to be sad you never had it at all. If you've never had it, you can simply find a substitute for it, and be content. But once you know what you've been missing, nothing will ever be able to compare to it again.

"Hey guys, I think I know who took Robin.." Cyborg said, his back facing his team mates.

"Who?" BeastBoy asked.

Cyborg turned, "Slade." He snarled in disgust, flinging something downwards infront of BB's feet.

It was a metal 'S'. Like the one Robin had worn on his chest when slade had kidnapped him.

BeastBoy took the sharp object from the floor, looking at the simple letter. It was like it offended his very existence.

He remembered how nuts Robin got around Slade. How desperate he was for his destruction. And how furious he was when he'd told BeastBoy about Terra. BeastBoy closed his eyes.

Terra.

_'I swear Robin. I will destroy him. For you. And for Terra..Even if it kills me..'_

"Let's go." He said. His face aura taking on one of a leader.

"We don't have time to waste. We have to find him." He said.

"Get up Star, crying won't help us get him back.." he said. Sounding much like Robin had that day.

Now he got what Robin meant. Crying was useless. It did nothing but waste time and in this life time wasn't something he could afford to waste.

Sniffling Starfire stood, following her green friend out of the room. Cyborg in pursuit.

Raven turned, scanning the room.

It didn't make sense. If Robin had felt he was in this sort of danger, she should have felt it. Would have to. She scoured her mind for any possible explanation but could think of nothing.

She shook her head somberly, frowning at the unfortunate event.

_'Robin'_

she reached out with her mind.

_'what happened?'_

she asked.

_'where are you?'_

she tried to feel him. But she couldn't. All she felt was the darkness of her own mind.

All she felt,

was **_cold_**.

* * *

**If there are mistakes in this I apologize, I didn't like it enough to proof read it and I'm far too excited to get working on the next one to bother with it anyways. However your reviews are still greatly appreciated and I fear my lack of updating has caused you to lose interest! Review so I know I'm not doing this for nothing!**


End file.
